Snowflakes and Fun
by aobabe
Summary: It's Jamie's birthday and his best friend Jack Frost is in for some snowflakes and some fun. One shot!


**Title**: Snowflakes and Fun

**Fandom**: Rise of the Guardians

**Rating**: K

**Pairing**: Platonic!JamieFrost

**Word Count**: 1,658 approx.

**A/N**: I totally ship JamieFrost but _here_ they're best friends. This is for the monthly prompt le awesome Banana-sama (yes, a person pfft) gave me, which was: Snowflakes and Fun. (My creativity sucks so I don't have a better title ahh.) Do review, it makes me a happy child (ﾉ´ｰ`)ﾉ

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

"Whoa! It's so heavy!" Jamie exclaimed, delightedly looking down at his gift covered in shiny wrapping paper placed in his hands. "Can I open it? Please?"

The taller snow haired boy just smiled as he said, "Go ahead, Kiddo."

Jamie glared at his companion for being called a kiddo. "Jack! Don't call me that!"

Jack chuckled as he apologized, still finding it fun to tease the hazel haired boy, even though he was a year older today.

Eight years old was quite an accomplishment for Jamie. His bed time would be extended, he could play the '8-years-and-up' board games now (it wasn't like he never played them before… but now he could do it _legally_) and well, he was a year older.

He had challenged Jack, that he would soon catch up to him and exceed him in everything that was perfect in Jack—his height, handsomeness and popularity. Jack could only suppress a smile when he took on the challenge, knowing how Jamie's childishness was his best point.

"Alright, I'm opening it!"

Tiny but nimble fingers worked on the wrapping paper, tearing the taped edges and slowly removing the barrier between his gift and him. It was a while before he got it all off, and was silently grumbling at how Jack should use less tape, which made the latter smile awkwardly. He wasn't _really _good with human stuff.

The Guardian of Fun looked attentively at the little brunette's face as he held his gift in his hands. He noticed the wide hazel eyes, the excitement that shone in them after a few seconds and the way they looked up at him as if he had gifted him the moon or something.

"Like it?" Jack asked the kid seated on his bed, who was grinning from ear to ear, with a smirk. The Guardian didn't even _need_ to ask the question; the boy's face was enough to show that he was _more_ than happy.

"Like it? I love it! Jack, do you know how long I've wanted this? Mom and Dad said that this was 'too expensive' and 'too sophisticated' for me but—" pausing for a breath, he inhaled deeply and all at once said, "I love this _so, so, so, so, so_ much!"

Jack couldn't help the laugh that left him; this kid was going to be the end of him one day! Being _this_ cute was a dangerous thing.

Jamie gasped as he flipped through the pages of his present—his new _encyclopedia_. The pictures took his breath away and he couldn't wait to read each and every word on each and every page.

He had almost forgotten that Jack was standing in the same room—that's how lost he was in his new book. Suddenly, the brunette had an idea. Motioning for Jack to come over, he started turning the pages until he reached an article that read: JACK FROST.

Jack's eyes widened when he saw his name (all in capitals, no less) printed right at the top of a page. He plopped himself on the bed and let his staff drop to his side. He wanted to know what the encyclopedia said about him.

"Can I read it out loud?" Jamie asked, looking up at Jack who was sitting beside him. He smiled when the Guardian nodded at him, urging him to do so.

The hazel eyed boy cleared his throat with some artificial coughs and started, "Jack Frost is the per…son…if…ica…tion of frost and cold weather, a variant of Old Man Winter held responsible for frosty weather." Shooting Jack a mock accusing glance he continued, "And for nipping the nose and toes in frosty weather." Another mock accusing glance was thrown in Jack's direction. "He also was responsible for coloring the foliage in autumn, and leaving fernlike patterns on cold windows in winter."

Pointing a finger at Jack and gasping more than audibly, Jamie exclaimed, "That is _so_ you!"

Frost only chortled as he picked up his staff and reached towards the room's window. Within the blink of an eye, Jamie's window was full of patterns that were so precisely and accurately drawn that each corner and side looked like a masterpiece by Leonardo Da Vinci. And it was all made of ice.

Jamie looked at it with awestruck eyes, never getting bored of this trick that Jack could do. Jack brought back his staff and let it lay by his side on the bed, and looking down at Jamie, mimicked him, "And not knowing how to say 'personification', that is so _you_!"

Jamie pouted as he heard Jack's laughter fill the room. "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want."

"Okay, okay. Sorry, birthday boy! Read on." Seeing Jamie still pouting, Jack stifled another laugh as he said, "Please?"

He got a 'humph' in response before the brunette started again, "He sometimes appears as a sinister mischief maker."

As if on cue, the both of them thought to themselves, '_They got that right._'

"He is also at times shown as carefree and happiest when he can do his own thing. Jack Frost is a being of imagination; as an immortal spirit of frost, he symbolizes the youthful nature and wonder of those who play in the snow and the frost."

Jack looked at the book with amazement. They _thought_ he was a being of imagination, but also _assumed_ so many things about him (and everything was spot on!) and also described his personality so well. Humans were so… _weird_.

Jamie looked at the page that described Jack Frost and then back at the real thing. "Do these people know you? Because it's like they know everything about you!" He was pretty shocked. He thought that only he could see Jack, and now there were people who knew A to Z about him though they thought he wasn't real!

Before Jack could reply, Jamie chirped, "There's a _'Read more_' section here! Hmm, options are: Christmas, Avalanche, and Snowflake. Let's read about snowflakes!"

He turned the pages at record time before he reached the page titled: SNOWFLAKE. The hazel eyed eight year old looked up at the over-a-hundred-years-old teenager and said, "Here I go!"

"Snowflakes are con- con- con—"

"That's 'Snowflakes are conglomerations of frozen ice crystals which fall through the Earth's atmosphere.'" Jack interrupted him to help him out. '_That's so like Kiddo!_'

"What does con- con- ugh! What does that word even mean?"

"Hmm…" Jack looked at the ceiling, stroking his chin, thinking of how he should explain it. He was never really good with words. "It's like bringing many things and clustering them together. Does that make sense?"

Jamie nodded and stared at the picture of the snowflake in the book. It was so detailed, and looked so delicate. He felt the urge to play in the snow. But it was still half a year till it snowed! And Jamie was an impatient little kid.

"Jack…" Jamie's voice began. "I have a birthday wish."

Jack looked at the tiny boy sitting beside him and smiled. He was his best friend! Of course he would fulfill his wish. "That's the birthday spirit, Kiddo! What's your wish?"

Ignoring the nickname, Jamie looked up at the snow haired boy and breathed, "I want snowflakes."

Jack's eyes widened for a bit before a playful smirk appeared on his face. "You want snowflakes… in your room? And as a birthday wish?"

Jamie bit his lip as he nodded enthusiastically. "I want snowflakes in my room as my birthday wish!"

Grabbing his staff with the smirk still plastered on his face, the Guardian of Fun uttered, "A serving of special extra large snowflakes for the birthday boy coming right up!"

Jamie's laughter resounded in the room and Jack couldn't help but laugh along.

The boy with the milky hair rose to his feet and lifted his staff up in the air, almost reaching the ceiling. The brunette couldn't see much because of the bright light that had suddenly come around them. But as soon as the light faded out, he opened his eyes.

His jaw dropped as he looked all around him. He felt a snowflake nip his nose, which made him giggle. Spreading his arms wide open, he felt the snow fall softly on his face, fingers and hair. He climbed on his bed, still giggling as his feet sunk into the soft sheets, and started jumping about, his hands trying to reach the invisible source of the minute flakes falling in his room.

Ah, there were snowflakes in his room. He could only think how pretty they were. If it was up to him, he would want to turn everything into a snowflake. His books, his school, his backyard—

A snowball coming crashing into his face made him snap his head from his bliss. "Ouch!"

The carefree teen chuckled. "This is fun right?"

"We're having a snow fight?"

Jack shook his head, saying no. "No, no. You're going to have to wait till winter comes around."

Jamie pouted and stuck his tongue out at Jack and the latter stared incredulously at the former. He rolled his eyes at him, saying, "Yeah, that's real mature of you."

Jamie grinned as he tackled Jack, making them fall to the floor. The hazel eyed kid snuggled close to Jack. Jack was his best_est _friend and he always wanted to be with him.

Jamie would always believe in Jack. And Jack knew that too.

That's why he didn't even think about how sad he would feel _if _Jamie ever forgot about him. He was happy that right now, the brunette believed in him and was his best friend.

"I had fun today, Jack."

"Yeah, I had fun too, Kiddo!"

He smiled at Jamie warmly, though he knew that he was anything but warm. Suddenly, his eyebrows shot up as he turned to Jamie. He had almost forgotten.

Flicking his forehead, he happily chirped, "And Happy Birthday again, Jamie."


End file.
